Li'l Rena
by Sid1
Summary: Ruki simply wants to spend some quiet days at home. But Renamon suddenly starts to act weird... or isn't that Renamon at all? (Completed!)
1. Good Rena - Bad Rena

Li'l Rena  
Part 1  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
OK, the boring stuff first:  
I don't own Digimon; Digimon is owned by... errrr... some other guys.  
This fic plays before the whole Devas pop up.  
I've had the idea for this fic while taking a shower.  
Maybe it's because of this new shampoo... Oh well...  
  


* * *

  
Wearing nothing but a kimono, Ruki walks into the kitchen.  
Yawning, she prepares a sandwich.  
"Renamon." she mutters before she takes a bite.  
She can hear the subtle sound of her Digimon materializing.  
"No need to hide." she says.  
Renamon steps out of her shadowy realm and looks around.  
"Mom and Grandmother are out for the week."  
Her Digimon blinks in surprise.  
"They leave you alone just like this?" the fox finally asks.  
"Hm. They called a babysitter for me, but I cancelled the order."  
One of the advantages of having a young mother whose voice sounds similar to her own.  
"And what do you want to do now?" Renamon asks her.  
"Vacation. Just enjoy my freedom." Ruki whispers happily.  
  
Renamon has watched Ruki the whole day.  
The girl behaves just like every day, but this time she stays calm.  
Her calmness seems to be a direct result of Mikino's absence.  
It had taken Renamon some time to get used to her new freedom.  
She could roam the house freely without worrying about people seeing her.  
Now it's night-time and Ruki has finally decided to go to bed.  
Renamon has begged the girl to be allowed to sleep next to her.  
And although Ruki found this extremely silly, she had finally agreed.  
Now Renamon lies next to Ruki's sleeping mat, curled up into a small furry ball.  
She is so happy and excited that she doesn't notice the pair of eyes watching her...  
  
"I'll be in the forest, if you don't mind." Renamon announces during lunch.  
Ruki simply shrugs and nods.  
"What're you going to do there?" she asks the Digimon.  
"Just some running. Some jumping. Light training."  
The girl smiles and Renamon vanishes.  
Some minutes later, she has taken care of the few dishes and starts to leave.  
She opens the kitchen door and jumps when she sees Renamon standing right in front of her.  
"I thought you went to the forest." she says after recovering from the small shock.  
Renamon simply stares at her... and smiles.  
Before Ruki can ask why the Digimon is smiling, Renamon wraps her arms around her.  
With a start Ruki realizes that the Digimon is hugging her!  
She feels Renamon's cold snout at her neck and struggles.  
Then the Digimon lickse her cheek, giggles and lets her go.  
Even while Ruki stumbles through the kitchen, Renamon vanishes again.  
  
Ruki does not scream. Little girls scream. But not Ruki.  
Keeping her rage under control, she takes a frying pan out of a drawer.  
She hides it behind her back and growls.  
"Renamon."  
Just as she has expected, the Digimon appeares right in front of her.  
"Yes, Ruki? You sounded distu-"  
The frying pan hits Renamon's face, sending the Digimon onto the floor.  
Ruki is not very strong, and Renamon has survived worse hits.  
But she knows that the Digimon is not immune to pain.  
Renamon rubs her cheek and looks up at the Tamer.  
Ruki can see rage, fear and confusion in the Digimon's eyes.  
Then she sighs and starts to clean the pan as if nothing has happened.  
She can hear the fox vanish moments later.  
  
Five hours have passed and Ruki starts to feel guilty.  
_Maybe she just wanted to show her affection._  
She sorts her cards to keep herself occupied.  
_I guess I overreacted. Perhaps I should tell her I'm sorry._  
She walks into the kitchen to get herself some water.  
When she returns with a glass of water, she sees Renamon pacing through her room.  
Before the fox sees her, she hurries back into the kitchen to get another glass.  
Holding both glasses in her hands, she enters her room.  
Thankfully, Renamon does not vanish. She is relieved to see the Digimon is actually smiling.  
Smiling herself, Ruki hands Renamon one of the glasses.  
"I thought you could use it." she tells the Digimon and sits down at the low table again.  
Long seconds pass until Ruki finally sighs.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I feel sorry for what happened." she whispers.  
She can hear Renamon slowly approach her, but does not look up.  
Just as she wants to continue, Renamon starts to giggle again.  
Then a stream of cold water flows down her neck, making Ruki gasp.  
She whirls around into a standing position.  
The snickering Renamon puts down the now empty glass and vanishes.  
  
Ruki curses at an alarming rate and picks up her own glass.  
"Renamon." she growls.  
The fox instantly appears in front of her and frowns.  
"Ruki, why is your shirt-"  
Renamon's words are stopped by a splash of cold water.  
Ruki giggles when she sees the wet fox standing in front of her.  
The Digimon looks like a young puppy who doesn't understand why it's being punished.  
"Thank you, that has been all I wanted." Ruki mutters.  
"Bu-bu-bu" Renamon stammers.  
"SCRAM!" Ruki shouts and lifts her hand as if to slap the fox's face.  
Not wanting more punishment, Renamon vanishes.  
  
Ruki has spent the rest of the day cursing her good-for-nothing Digimon.  
This time she wouldn't apologize. No way.  
She is still cursing as she lies down on her sleeping mat.  
  
Renamon stares up at the moon.  
Then she sneaks over the roof, trying to figure out the best way to fool the girl again.  
The door looks most promising, but she'd have to be quiet.  
It's almost impossible to hear her padded feet on the roof.  
As soon as the girl would be fast asleep, she would strike.  
"I should have known it from the start." somebody whispers behind her.  
Renamon whirls around and sees... Renamon.  
Grinning wildly, she assumes a fighting position.  
  
Ruki wakes up with a start.  
Her clock tells her that it's four in the morning.  
_Maybe the late night snack has been too exotic._  
She shakes her head as she tries to remember what she had stuffed into that sandwich.  
Some of those things should have been cooked before usage, but she had not cared.  
The Tamer decides that she needs some water.  
_Or else I will have some weird dreams again._  
Still groaning, Ruki leaves her room.  
She walks along the outside of the house, her path illuminated by the moonlight.  
"I'll get you for that!"  
Ruki blinks and looks around. She thought she heard Renamon's voice.  
As if on cue, Renamon crashes down next to her, having fallen off the roof.  
Then another Renamon lands on the ground.  
Renamon starts strangling Renamon.  
Renamon breaks free and jumps onto the roof, followed by Renamon.  
_Memo to self: If the food should be cooked, cook it._  
Darn food experiments.  
Giving her bad dreams again.  
  
Yawning loudly, Ruki wakes up.  
She sits on her sleeping mat and yawns again.  
"Good morning, Ruki." Renamon whispers softly.  
Ruki turns her head and sees Renamon kneeling next to her.  
Next to Renamon is... Renamon.  
_Impossible._ Ruki thinks and rubs her eyes.  
The image doesn't change.  
Two Renamons are kneeling next to her.  
Their furs look ruffled, but at different places.  
"I believe there have been some misunderstandings yesterday." the left Renamon says.  
The right Renamon grins innocently.  
"Allow me to introduce you to my younger sister."  
The left Renamon points at the grinning Renamon.  
"Your... sister?" Ruki asks and blinks.  
"Heya!" the sister Renamon greets Ruki merrily.  
"Somebody please pinch me." Ruki mutters.  
Renamon's sister grins and pinches Ruki's right arm with her claws.  
"OUCH!" Ruki yelps, rubbing the reddened skin.  
Renamon instantly slaps her giggling sister's head.  
  
While Ruki eats a sandwich, Renamon starts to explain things to her.  
"She is my youngest sister. That's why we call her Li'l Rena."  
Ruki snickers when she hears the name.  
Renamon just rolls her eyes and sighs.  
"Well, Li'l Rena here has always been known to be little trickster."  
Ruki nods. Then she starts to figure out what has happened yesterday.  
"Then she did all this? The hugging, the licking, the water?" she asks.  
Li'l Rena nods her head happily.  
"Oh. and who did I smack with the pan?" she carefully asks.  
Renamon simply snarls in reply, making Ruki laugh nervously.  
"Oh boy. I-I'm sorry. Really." Ruki stammers and strokes Renamon's fur.  
The mood is disturbed by Li'l Rena's laughter.  
  
"This is the mean kick-ass Tamer you have told me about?"  
Renamon frowns and grabs her sister's chest fur.  
"She's just on vacation!" Renamon hisses.  
"Sis', I can still remember what you said during your last day..." Li'l Rena laughs.  
Renamon's eyes widen, and Ruki can see the Digimon gulp.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"What did she say?" Ruki asks Li'l Rena.  
"She described you as a really heartless, hostile girl. A tomboy! A mean and-"  
Renamon's paws are now locked around Li'l Rena's neck.  
Ruki simply stares at the floor.  
"I'll be right back." Renamon whispers to Ruki before she drags her sister out of the room.  
  
Renamon's paw strikes Li'l Rena down, sending her to the lawn.  
The younger Digimon looks up and gulps.  
"How dare you!" Renamon hisses, flexing her claws.  
"Bu-Bu-"  
"Ruki has changed. She had once been exactly as you described her!"  
Li'l Rena frowns and cocks her head.  
"How did that happen?"  
"I've been there for her. Cared for her. I became her partner."  
There is a long pause.  
"Do you think she's mad at you now?" Li'l Rena finally asks.  
"I don't think so. But I think she feels pretty bad."  
"Sorry, sis'." Li'l Rena finally whispers and stands up.  
  
Feeling that her sister really means it, Renamon gives her a hug.  
"I know you didn't want to hurt her." she whispers into Li'l Rena's ear.  
Renamon has forgotten how good it actually feels to have her sister around.  
She has been away from home for more than an year now.  
Ruki had treated her like a fighting machine most of the time, making things even harder.  
Gently stroking her sister's fur, she somehow feels home again.  
"I didn't mean to punch you so hard." she whispers.  
"Tsk, you know that I don't want you to hold back." Li'l Rena reminds her.  
Renamon smiles as she remembers how she has often sparred with her sister.  
One day, Li'l Rena has asked her not to hold back with her attacks anymore.  
It had taken her sister three days to recover after the fight.  
But Li'l Rena has resumed her training, wishing to become as strong as her sister.  
Her fight last night has shown her that Li'l Rena has become quite strong.  
Only Ruki's fierce training has prevented her from losing.  
"Come on. Ruki is waiting." she finally mutters.  
"Yeah. But you have to tell me everything you have experienced!"  
Renamon laughs softly and gently nuzzles Li'l Rena's fur as they head for the house.  



	2. Death of a Fox

Li'l Rena  
Part 2  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  


* * *

  
Renamon is proud of her sister.  
Li'l Rena had apologized for her comment and begged Ruki to forgive her.  
_Well, she has always been very polite. A trickster, but a nice one._  
Ruki had finally agreed to forgive Li'l Rena and ruffled her fur playfully.  
The morning has been quite nice after this event.  
Ruki and Renamon told her about their adventures, making the young Digimon gasp sometimes.  
Finally the conversation focuses on Li'l Rena.  
"So please tell me how you actually got here." Renamon demands.  
"Just like all the others. In a Digital Field."  
Renamon blinks.  
"I never noticed a Digital Field." she says.  
"I kept it small and hidden. A little trick I learned in school."  
  
Ruki gasps.  
"In... school?" she asks Li'l Rena.  
"Yeah. Kitsu High School." Li'l Rena answers happily.  
Ruki gives her Renamon a questioning look. The Digimon only nods.  
"Didn't you tell her?" Li'l Rena asks her sister.  
Renamon only shrugs.  
"But when did they start teaching you stuff like that?" Renamon finally asks.  
"A while ago. They're teaching us other neat tricks, too."  
"So you're here on vacation?" Renamon asks, and her sister nods.  
"I'll depart again today." Li'l Rena announces.  
Then she starts to sniff and frowns.  
  
"Something smells funny..." Li'l Rena mutters.  
Renamon cocks her head. Then she recognizes the scent.  
"Digital Field." she tells Ruki.  
The Tamer instantly jumps to her feet and takes her D-Arc and her cards.  
"May I join?" Li'l Rena eagerly asks.  
"If you stay out of trouble." Renamon answers.  
Then the two foxes follow Ruki.  
  
Ruki smiles when she sees that Gogglehead and Lee aren't here yet.  
Sensing the two Renamons behind her, she enters the Field.  
The Field itself appeared on a small football field surrounded by a small forest.  
She smirks when she sees their opponent.  
"An Ogremon. Again." Ruki mutters without consulting the D-Arc.  
"He looks stronger than the last one." Renamon adds.  
"Stronger than you?" Ruki asks and smirks.  
Renamon stiffens and gasps.  
"Are you losing faith in me?" the golden fox asks her.  
Ruki snickers and watches as Renamon charges into the battle.  
  
"Will she be able to beat him?" Li'l Rena asks.  
"Of course. Maybe even without a card." Ruki answers.  
"But that's a Champion Digimon!"  
"So what? Renamon has had worse enemies."  
The younger Digimon gasps and watches the fight.  
_Sis' must be really strong by now!_ she thinks and smiles.  
  
Renamon decides to use her agility to beat the Ogremon.  
_Just one or two Wisteria Punches, and then the finishing move!_  
She circles the slower Digimon and charges.  
Coming in low, Renamon manages to hit the Ogremon with an uppercut.  
The Ogremon stumbles backwards and rubs his chin.  
Growling loudly, it charges at her.  
_Wow, he doesn't even seem to care much._  
Renamon swiftly moves to the Ogremon's left side to avoid the large club.  
All of a sudden, the Ogremon takes the club into its left hand and rams it into her stomach.  
  
"Man, she should have seen that coming!" Ruki hisses.  
"Not really. An Ogremon rarely uses its weapon with the weak hand." Li'l Rena informs her.  
Ruki shrugs and watches Renamon stand up again.  
The Digimon gives her a quick signal that she is all right and prepares another attack.  
Renamon runs around the Ogremon, slowly closing in on it.  
The Ogremon makes some confused sounds, trying to figure out what's going on.  
When Renamon is close to him, he jumps and hits Renamon with a jump-kick.  
"Renamon!" Ruki shouts.  
"Very unusual. Must be a tribe leader or something like that." Li'l Rena suspects.  
Ruki watches in horror as the Ogremon hits the now kneeling Renamon with its club.  
Li'l Rena curses and starts to run.  
"No! Wait! It's too dangerous!" Ruki shouts.  
But somehow she is glad to have another Digimon at her side.  
  
Renamon looks up at her opponent.  
Her body hurts from the club hit. Now the Ogremon is towering above her.  
He lifts his club and smiles.  
Suddenly he grunts and lowers his arms to hold his side.  
When he stumbles out of her sight, Renamon sees her sister.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied and you-"  
Li'l Rena's plan is interrupted when the Ogremon's club strikes her down.  
Renamon kneels and prepares to stand up again.  
_She needs me! She doesn't stand a chance against it!_ Renamon tells herself.  
She looks to her side. Li'l Rena stands on shaky legs.  
Then the Ogremon's club hits her again.  
This time the younger Digimon doesn't stand up again.  
"Li'l Rena?" Renamon asks when the Ogremon walks back to her.  
She receives no answer.  
Cursing, Renamon vanishes from her current position.  
  
Renamon appears next to her sister.  
The younger Renamon is lying on the ground, breathing slowly. Weakly.  
_Oh no..._  
Carefully, Renamon lifts her sister's head and cradles it in her arm.  
"Rena... Speak to me!" she whispers.  
Li'l Rena slowly opens her eyes and coughs.  
"I-I'm sorry, sis'. I couldn't keep it occupied very long."  
Renamon fights back her tears and forces herself to smile.  
"Don't say that. You saved my tail." she whispers.  
Li'l Rena coughs again and Renamon notices that her body starts to phase out.  
_No! This isn't true! It can't be!_  
"I feel so weak..." Li'l Rena groans.  
"Stay with me! Please!"  
Her sister slowly shakes her head.  
"You must be disappointed. I'm such a weakling..."  
The young fox is almost transparent by now.  
Renamon doesn't fight her tears back anymore.  
"I'm proud of you, Renamon. You're so strong." Li'l Rena whispers.  
"No. I am proud to be your sister." Renamon answers.  
  
Renamon sees her sister smile and holds her close.  
Then Li'l Rena closes her eyes and starts to dissolve.  
The fox watches the small golden sparks fade out of existence.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams at the sky.  
Her body is shaking with rage now.  
The Digimon that has killed her sister is still alive.  
She can sense its presence clearly now. It's not far away. Probably grinning.  
Standing up, Renamon clenches her fists.  
"YOU'LL PAY!" she yells and turns around.  
The Ogremon is indeed grinning. His club is already above his head.  
Renamon channels her rage and grief. Then she charges.  
  
Ruki gulps.  
She has never seen Renamon attack an enemy with such pure force.  
There is no trace left of the fox's grace or agility.  
Her only attributes seem to be speed and strength.  
Screaming madly, Renamon rapidly punches the Ogremon's stomach.  
Ruki cannot even see her Digimon's arms clearly by now.  
_My God. She is a berserker!_  
Ruki of course understands her Digimon's feelings.  
That... thing has killed Renamon's sister. Her family.  
Ruki remembers how happy Renamon had looked during her conversations with her sister.  
She feels a tear flow down her face, but doesn't wipe it away.  
Her eyes are focused on Renamon now.  
The fox keeps beatig up the Ogremon, which already looks as if it is unconscious.  
But Renamon keeps punching.  
Ruki can see the Ogremon dissolve by now, but Renamon still punches what is left.  
  
The Tamer starts to run now.  
When she arrives, the Ogremon is long gone.  
But Renamon still punches the place where it had died.  
The Digimon is breathing hard, but doesn't seem willing to stop.  
Again and again she drives her fist into the ground.  
"R-Renamon..." Ruki whispers.  
Slowly Renamon turns to face her Tamer.  
Ruki gasps. The fox's eyes are full of sorrow and rage.  
Tears freely flow down the furred face.  
Ruki approaches her slowly, hoping that Renamon recognizes her.  
When her hand touches the fox's shoulder, Renamon starts to sob.  
"She's dead! DEAD!" the vulpine Digimon cries.  
Ruki nods and hugs her.  
  
It takes Renamon more than ten minutes to calm down.  
"Come now. Let's leave this place." Ruki whispers.  
She helps Renamon to her feet. The fox's body is shaking now.  
_That berserker run must have drained her._ Ruki guesses.  
Carefully Ruki supports her Digimon.  
A more sober part of her brain notices that Renamon beat it up without a single card.  
Then she mentally slaps herself for even thinking such a thing in this situation.  
Slowly they walk into the nearby forest.  
  
_I'm sorry, Li'l Rena. I should have helped you just like you helped me._  
Renamon shakes her head, letting Ruki guide her.  
"If you wish, we can pray at the shrine for her." Ruki whispers.  
"Really?" Renamon asks weakly.  
"Of course. I liked her, too."  
Ruki's words give Renamon some strength back.  
She manages to walk alone now, letting her Tamer save her strength.  
"I wish I could thank her for everything." Renamon whispers.  
"REALLY?" Li'l Rena shouts and appears in front of them, hanging upside-down from a branch.  
  
Ruki screams and faints instantly.  
Renamon jumps back and blinks.  
"L-L-Li'l Rena? Is that YOU?" Renamon asks the Renamon imitating a sleeping bat.  
"Of course, sis'!" Li'l Rena cheers and lets herself fall to the ground.  
She lands on her feet and smiles.  
"You're alive?" Renamon asks and touches the figure standing in front of her.  
"What else?" her sister asks playfully.  
"B-B-But you vanished! Dissolved! DIED!" Renamon shouts frantically.  
Li'l Rena suddenly sinks to her knees and groans.  
"Oh yessss! I feel sooo weak! Ohhhhh..."  
Renamon blinks when she sees her sister die again. This time more rapidly.  
The fox's body becomes translucent again, then it dissolves into tiny golden sparks.  
Suddenly, Li'l Rena appears again, standing at her starting spot.  
"I got an A+ for this trick! I call it 'Death of a Fox'. Cool, eh?"  
  
Renamon gasps.  
"That was a trick?" she asks.  
"Sure! Like I said, we learn lots of cool stuff at school!"  
Li'l Rena gasps when Renamon holds her tight.  
Ruki's partner hugs her sister and cries.  
"Never do that again! Please!" she sobs.  
Li'l Rena gulps.  
"D-Did I scare you?" the young Digimon asks.  
Renamon holds her at arm's length, tears again flowing down her face.  
"I thought I lost you forever!" she sobs.  
Li'l Rena bites her lower lip.  
"Geez, sorry. I didn't know you'd worry so much about it."  
"You're my sister! I love you! And I couldn't stand losing you!"  
Now Li'l Rena hugs her sister.  
"Thanks. That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." she whispers.  
Renamon just smlies and strokes her sister's fur.  
"Now come on. We've got to carry Ruki home." she finally says.  
  
Ruki wakes up lying on her sleeping mat.  
"Good afternoon." Renamon greets her politely.  
Ruki blinks and remembers the past events.  
"Li'l Rena!" she yelps.  
"You called?" a voice next to her asks.  
With a scream, Ruki jumps up and faces the two Digimon.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE?" she yells.  
"Calm down. She fooled all of us with her little trick." Renamon tells her.  
Ruki tries to steady her breathing.  
The she kneels and hugs both foxes.  
  
Suddenly Li'l Rena sighs.  
"Almost forgot the time. I've got to go." she mutteers.  
"Already?" Ruki asks and frowns.  
"I could visit you again sometime." Li'l Rena offers.  
Ruki and Renamon nod eagerly.  
_That would be really nice._ Renamon thinks.  
"Well then, I'll go- No wait. One more thing..."  
Renamon cocks her head. Then she gasps.  
Li'l Rena gives Ruki a passionate kiss right on the lips.  
"Bu-Bu-Bu-" Renamon stammers.  
Swiftly Li'l Rena ends the kiss and smirks at Renamon.  
"Bye, sis'!" she whispers and vanishes.  
Renamon blinks, then smiles.  
_Still the happy-go-lucky trickster..._  
She gives Ruki a look. The Tamer looks startled, but somehow happy.  
"You all right?" Renamon asks.  
"Oh yeah..." Ruki mutters.  
"That looked nice, could I try that, too?" Renamon asks playfully.  
"Only if you wish to kiss the frying pan again." Ruki replies and laughs.  
Renamon smiles and actually hopes that her sister will return soon.  
_Ruki has never looked this happy before..._  
The fox nods.  
_I am proud to be your sister..._  
  
  
The End.  



End file.
